1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking assist apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-082376, a parking assist apparatus that causes a vehicle to be parked in a target parking position is known, in which an object existing around the vehicle is detected, an upper limit speed is set according to a distance between the object and the vehicle, and a travel control of the vehicle is performed by a speed pattern using the upper limit speed.